


to be with you (that's all i'll ever want)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, V7 Spoilers kinda, V8 / Second part set in Vacuo, they clingyyyy, they're just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Did I finally catch your attention?” Blake grinned.Yang smiled, “Baby, there isn’t a moment of the day where you’re not on my mind.”or (blake and yang love each other and are extremely clingly.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	to be with you (that's all i'll ever want)

Yang was sitting on one of the couches in Atlas Academy’s school library. She backed herself into the corner of the lounge and leaned back a bit, opening the book her favourite Faunus had recommended to her.

The blonde stayed in the same position for around fifteen minutes. She then heard the pattering of light footsteps on the wooden floor, then an even weight on the other side of the couch.

Yang had a very good idea of who was perched beside her; however, she was too captivated in her novel to even look at her girlfriend.

“Yang.” Blake said, teasingly.

Yang forgot to respond.

“Yaaaaaaaaang.” Blake annoyed; but the blonde barely found the act irritating. 

This time the brawler allowed herself to hum in acknowledgment.

Yang assumed that would be enough, Blake would somehow snuggle into her side and fall into a deep slumber. Blake debunked her thoughts by crawling on top of her.

The blonde wasn’t ready to give up yet, finding this little game entertaining.

“Yang.” Blake said again.

When Yang purposely ignored her once more, she repeated herself, “Hey Yaaaaaaang!” 

Yang repeated her act once more, smirk playing on her lips.

Blake decided to take a different approach, moving closer to her girlfriend.

Yang had expected Blake to aim for her lips or maybe her cheek, however she ended up at her ear, lips just connecting with the bottom of her earlobe.

“Yaaaaang.” The faunus said again.

The blonde found the tingling sensation incredibly hard to ignore as Blake continued the action. Suddenly, Blake teasingly bit down on the top of her ear. (She knew it was Yang’s weakness.)

Yang finally gave up, setting the book down on her lap. “That’s unfair.” The blonde said, blushing furiously.

“Did I finally catch your attention?” Blake grinned.

Yang smiled, “Baby, there isn’t a moment of the day where you’re not on my mind.”

Blake’s grin grew into a wide smile, she then lunged at her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck and falling directly on top of her, smothering her with endless kisses.

\-----------------------

Not long after dating, Blake discovered that Yang could be an extremely clingy individual. Not that the Faunus minded at all, she would be a hypocrite to say that she did. After all, she found Yang’s little attention seeking acts adorable.

Sometimes when Yang wanted Blake to hold her or snuggle, she would follow Blake around as she stared at her feet, her cheeks red.

One day, Blake asked. “What’s wrong baby?” 

“I’m sorry, am I annoying you?” The blonde asked, her foot tapping on the orange tiles of their shared apartment.

“Not at all baby.” Yang had been doing this ever since they had arrived in Vacuo. Each group of partners were able to share an apartment together, as Coco’s parents owned the apartment block.

Yang hadn’t decided to move, so Blake moved across the room and closed the distance between them, bringing Yang’s lips to hers like they had done many times before.

They pulled apart; Yang still refused to meet the Faunus’s gaze. Blake lifted a finger to Yang’s chin, tilting her face up to meet hers. 

“What do you need sweetie?” Blake almost whispered.

Yang tried to look down again. “Look at me baby,” Blake said, grabbing one of Yang’s hands, offering her a reassuring squeeze.

“I just… I don’t want to sound needy or waste your time or anything.” Yang said.

“You’ll never waste any of my time.” Blake said.

Yang looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, “Okay. Um. I really want you to hold me.” She admitted, her cheeks flushing even redder than before.

“Of course.”

Blake held Yang’s hand, guiding her to the bedroom. Blake crawled onto their shared bed, when Yang just stood in front of her, she assumed the blonde just needed some reassurance.

“Come here baby.” Blake said, beckoning her over, extending her arms.

Yang smiled and crawled onto the bed with her girlfriend, collapsing into Blake’s arms. The Faunus’s arms circled around her and held the brawler close and tight. 

Blake then brought a hand to Yang’s hair, running her fingers through the wild locks. The blonde hummed at the sensation, turning to straddle Blake’s lap and bury her face in her neck. Yang would occasionally pepper a set of kisses to the side of Blake’s head. Sometimes, Blake would find it hard not to throw Yang onto the bed and -

Yang must have fallen asleep, but Blake found Yang’s scent addicting and drowned in it


End file.
